fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulLevesque555/Thomas Becket
This article is about a fanmade servant Active Skills First Skill= Debuff immunity count+ |l1 = 1 |l2 = 1 |l3 = 1 |l4 = 1 |l5 = 1 |l6 = 2 |l7 = 2 |l8 = 2 |l9 = 2 |l10 = 3 |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 2000 |2l2 = 2100 |2l3 = 2200 |2l4 = 2300 |2l5 = 2400 |2l6 = 2500 |2l7 = 2600 |2l8 = 2700 |2l9 = 2800 |2l10 = 3000 |3leveleffect = Defense + |3l1 = 10% |3l2 = 11% |3l3 = 12% |3l4 = 13% |3l5 = 14% |3l6 = 15% |3l7 = 16% |3l8 = 17% |3l9 = 18% |3l10 = 20% |4leveleffect = Attack + |4l1 = 20% |4l2 = 21% |4l3 = 22% |4l4 = 23% |4l5 = 24% |4l6 = 25% |4l7 = 26% |4l8 = 27% |4l9 = 28% |4l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill = Charges own NP gauge by 20%. Chance to stun one enemy Servant for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Servant Stun Chance + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self invincibility for 1 attack, 3 turns. Increase own defense for 3 turn. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Increases own Arts performance by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to enemies with Man Attributes. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |81 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Credits to R-Ninja for the illustration and Cyren Nalini https://www.deviantart.com/cyren-nalini/art/Private-Meeting-244995973 for the CE illustration. * Designed as a beginner-friendly Ruler with defensive mindset thanks to his defense up and ruler-class advantage and deal a decent amount of damage. His kit is oriented for solo-purposes, and is designed with KH in mind. * I used the old lore requirements of having to be a saint in order to be summoned as a Ruler when designing him. Which explains why he is salty that there's lots of non-saint ruler. * Like the servants i designed before, he has a lore Grail war with him, connecting him with several servants i designed. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. Category:Blog posts